Neb News
SBC Magazine SBC Newspaper SBC Kids Magazine Iwerks Worlds Iwerks Newspapers Iwerks Magazines Flashspot 2017 In 2017, John River Television launched a news, live politics and public interest programme in Urdu (Pakistan), Arabic (United Arab Emirates and Saudi Arabia), Kiswahili (East Africa), Gaelic (Scotland), Bosnian (Bosnia and Herzegovina), Turkish (Turkey) and Indonesian (Indonesia), to be aired by Asian, Scottish and Bosnian broadcasters. Skyline Skyline was an European general lifestyle web magazine published by John River Group. Updated very often in their website, it features original articles on finance, industry, fashion, healthcare, investing, marketing, technology, communications, design, science, politics, and law topics. Background Skyline was born out of a partnership deal with Bonnier Group. In March 2015, John River Group acquired the following to form Skyline: *Bo Bedre (Norway and Denmark) *Costume, BoligPluss, Dagens Medisin, Digital Foto, Gjør Det Selv, Illustrert Vitenskap and Komputer for alle (Norway) *Norsk Elektronisk Legehåndbok and Norsk Helseinformatikk *Sentraldistribusjon (Norway) *Tara, Vi i Villa (Norway) *Bonnier Business Polska *Puls Biznesu, Puls Farmacji, Puls Medycyny, pb.pl, other websites, their sub-websites and their assets *Bankier.pl Group *All of Bonnier Group's Slovenian assets *Vi i Villa, Vi Föräldrar Gravid, Vi Föräldrar, Veckans Affärer, VeckoRevyn, TV Expressen, Tävla och Vinn, ToppHälsa, Tjänstebilen, Tidningen Hallå, Teknikens Värld, Tara, tv14, Sökord, Sveriges Stora, STYLEBY, Stora Begbilboken, Sköna Söndag, Sköna hem Skapa stilen, Sköna hem, Risk & Försäkring, Resumé, Reseförlaget, Privata Affärer, Placeringsguiden, Pensioner & Förmåner, PC Tidningen, Odla.nu, Nya Affärer, Netdoktor, nomnomnom.se, M-magasin, Mitt kök, Medibas, mama, Läkemedelsmarknaden, Lycko-Kryss, Leva&Bo, Kvällsposten, KryssMix, Krysset, Kors & Tvärs, Knep & Knåp, Illustrerad Vetenskap, Icon Magazine, i FORM, HittaHem, Himma, Hem & Antik, Handarbete & pyssel, Gör Det Själv, Gård&Torp, GT/Göteborgs-Tidningen, Fond & Bank, Fastighetsnytt Förlag, Family Living, Energimarknaden, Digital Foto för alla, Damernas Värld Mode, Damernas Värld, Dagens Medicin, Dagens industri, Dagens Apotek, Bygg&Fixa, Buslätta Korsord, Apoteksmarknaden, Amelia Vår, Amelia Sommar, Amelia Kropp & skönhet, Amelia Jul, Amelia Höst, Allt om Trädgård Fixa, Allt om Trädgård, 8till5, 39 Kryss, 101 nya idéer, their websites and related assets (Sweden) *Bonnier Publications Försäljning, Bonnier Ledarskapshandböcker, Bonnier Korsord, Bonnier Business Sustainability, Bonnier Business Media Sales and the Bonnier News Group company *Bonnier Management 360 *Samdistribution Logistik Sverige and *Äripäev and related assets (Estonia) In June 2017, Laserium Digital Media acquired the Skyline webzine. 2015-2017 Laserium Magazine 2014-2017 Laserium Magazine was created as a bi-monthly general lifestyle and entertainment magazine in March 2014. Katawhan TV The Philippine Herald (revived) Pinoy Tabloid Showbiz Tsismis AgriMag SpeedScene KidsZone BTN Indonesia BTN Thailand BTN Malaysia Bukidnon News International BTN International 2014 (BTN Malaysia) The first BTN international network is located in Malaysia. It is also broadcast in Brunei and Singapore. 2015 - 2016 BTN Malaysia turns into BTN International (BTN Malaysia still as a division of BTN International) and expanded to Indonesia and Thailand in 2014. 2016 - 2017 It expanded to South Korea and Taiwan in 2016 TeleCentral (Everything Network) Neb News 2017-2019 In 2017, Old Dominion Media merged some of its news-focused assets to form Neb News, a new joint venture between Neb Media and Old Dominion News Group. On January 30, 2019, Neb Media sold and merged Neb News and its blogs into Buzzfeed News.